Mickey and the Magician
|predecessor=Animagique }} Mickey and the Magician is a live stage show that premiered in "Animagique Theater" at Walt Disney Studios Park since July 2, 2016. To illustrate this return to where the magic all began, the creators draw inspiration from the great illusionist Georges Méliès and the famous magician Robert-Houdin. This is not a traditional magic show. The illusions will form the basis of this brand new story. Disneyland Paris has called on the acclaimed magician Paul Kieve to create these illusions. Paul Kieve said that it’s hard to think of the word ‘Disney’ without also thinking of the word ‘Magic’. He became fascinated with magic when he was 10 years old and was always inventing ideas in his head. One of the great things about working on ‘Mickey and the Magician' is that I can bring some of these ideas into reality! Show summary This 28-minute musical show is set in a great Magician’s atelier in 19th century of Paris, where the assistant is no other than a certain Mickey (with an articulated head) is given the task of cleaning up the room at night, Tinker Bell has spread a little stardust. When he is given the task of cleaning up the atelier before sunrise, the young apprentice gets distracted! Nothing turns out as expected. Mickey finds himself accidentally transported to the most magical worlds, featuring Cinderella (Fairy Godmother, Cinderella), Beauty and the Beast (Lumière, Belle, Beast), The Lion King (Rafiki), Aladdin (Genie), and Frozen (Elsa, Olaf). Finally, Mickey becomes the hero in this incredible show where illusion is key and the audience find themselves plunged into a world of magic and delight. Show Soundtrack *Let the Magic Shine (show theme) * Cinderella **Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (French) **A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (English) *''Beauty and the Beast'' **Be Our Guest (English) **Beauty and the Beast (French) *''The Lion King'' **Circle of Life (English) **Busa (instrumental) *''Aladdin'' **Arabian Nights (instrumental) **Friend Like Me (English) *''Frozen'' **In Summer (instrumental) **Let It Go (English) *The Reprise of Let the Magic Shine Trivia *This stage show with Mickey and the Magical Map at Disneyland and Mickey and the Wondrous Book at Hong Kong Disneyland are "sister shows", which means their creative director is Sylvia Hase. *One of the main characters of the show, the magician, directly inspired Ace Cooper, the character of the french animated TV series The Magician and his face reminding Marvel Comics superheroes Dr. Stephen Strange. *Mickey's updated looks (first seen at Shanghai Disneyland) and Genie's stage show design (similar to the one at Hong Kong Disneyland and the Disney's Believe cruise show) make their Europe debuts in this show. *Cinderella seems to be based on her "Live-Action" occupation as Ella. *The Lion King sense of the show has a reference to the opening sense of its Broadway adaptation. Gallery Mickey and the Magician 01.jpg Mickey and the Magician.png|Concept Art for the show intro 13220510 471481199708584 1934136719621141968 o.jpg|Concept Art for Rafiki performs 13392251 627795780702348 114332103849744828 o.jpg|Concept Art for Genie performs See also *Mickey and the Magical Map *Mickey and the Wondrous Book *Mickey's Magical Celebration *Disney's Believe *Disney's Dreams: An Enchanted Classic References Category:Walt Disney Studios Park entertainment Category:Walt Disney Studios Park attractions Category:Toon Studio attractions Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Cinderella Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Lion King Category:Aladdin Category:Frozen Category:Musicals Category:Crossovers Category:Animagique Theater Category:Disney parks and attractions